Pokemon:The Return of a Hero
by Super Sayin 4 Yugi
Summary: It's been 2 and half years since Ash disappear and never seen again and now May thinks it's her falut that he lef. Now May wants Ash back. Will Ash come back or will May will ever see Ash again read and Review


Pokemon: The Return of a Hero

Summary: It's has been 2 and half years since Ash disappear and was never heard from again but there have one person that still believe that Ash will come back and her name is May. May had a secret for Ash that she kept for 2 and half years. The secret is that May is in love with Ash will May have the courage to tell Ash her secret or will Ash deny her read and find out.

Chapter 1: He has come back home.

I can't believe that it has been 2 and half years since he been gone said May.

I know May it been tough on all of us especially his pokemon just at Pikachu said Brock.

As May turn and saw Pikachu holding Ash hat and had tears coming out of his eyes

Oh Pikachu don't worry Ash will come back trust me on this ok Pikachu said May (smiles).

Pi Pikachu Pika Pi (Ok May but I still miss Ash) said Pikachu.

Hey Brock tell Max I'll be back I am going out for while ok said May.

Ok May be careful alright said Brock.

Ok see you later said May.

As May went out of the house and she kept walking to the forest were she heard that were Ash was when May arrive at entrance of the forest she started to flashback of the fight she had with Ash that she wish that it never happen.

(Flashback): Hey Ash I am sorry I didn't mean it to happen I am sorry please forgive me said May

Why should I forgive you May. You kiss Drew right when I came in if you want to be with Drew go ahead I don't care anymore I am leaving I don't if I will come back I sorry May I hope you have a great relationship with Drew said Ash (as he ran away to the forest).

Ash I don't like Drew I didn't mean to happen please don't go (as she saw Ash leave May said her secret but Ash didn't hear her). Ash I love you please don't leave me please, please come back Ash I wont be the same with out you. Stupid Drew why did he kiss me I don't like him I never did like or love him. Besides the only people that know that I like Ash is my brother Max, Brock, Pikachu, Misty, and that new girl Dawn what should I do? I should go the forest entrance to wait to see if Ash has come back said May (as May went to the forest entrance to see if Ash came back as she wipe the tears from her eyes).

This is it my friend. Do think May will notice me after 2 and half years said Mysterious Person.

I am sure she will notice you master said Mysterious Pokemon.

Thanks Lucario I could always believe in you said Mysterious Person.

No problem Ash lets go find her said Lucario.

Thanks Lucario return said Ash.

As Lucario return to his poke ball and Ash look at his hometown Pallet Town and Ash said to himself (This is it my chance to tell May my feelings and to tell her I am sorry for leaving her behind like I did 2 and half years ago).

Pidgeot come on out said Ash.

As Pidgeot came out and Ash gave a note to Pidgeot to give to May.

Go Pidgeot go give it to May said Ash.

As Pidgeot nodded his head and went of to find May Ash said (I hope you find her). As May arrive at the forest entrance and look at the forest sand said.

Well I am here at the entrance were I saw Ash for the final time. (As May look at the forest and a Pidgeot came and landed right in front of May and May got the note form Pidgeot leg and May open the note and the note said (Hey May I want you to follow that Pidgeot into the forest and then inside the forest you will find your next clue from the Mysterious Person).

Ok I guess I have to follow you then right Pidgeot said May.

As Pidgeot nodded his head and May follow it into the forest and when saw the second note she open it and it said (Good you finish step 1 now get for step 2. Step 2 is to keep following the Pidgeot until you see a new Pokemon and me).

Ok lead the way Pidgeot said May.

Pidge, Pidgeot said Wing Bird Pokemon.

As May kept following the Pidgeot until she saw two figures a Pokemon and mysterious person (those 2 were Lucario and Ash (with the costume that he had in Pokemon: Lucario and the mystery of Mew). As Pidgeot landed on Ash shoulder May stare to the mysterious person and his Pokemon and she said.

Who are you and what do you want from said May?

May I can't believe you don't know me said Mysterious person.

Master should I tell her said Lucario?

No Lucario she needs to find out herself of who I am said Mysterious Person.

Lucario said May?

What a minute last time I heard about Lucario was when I, Ash, Max, and Brock were at the Cameron Palace and the tree of beginning were we save Mew but how I thought Lucario died and was with Sir Aaron said May.

Well that what I thought May but he came back to be with me right Lucario said Mysterious person.

Right Master said Lucario.

What how do you know my name said May?

Because I use to travel with you remember said Mysterious person.

I use to travel with you what a minute Drew is that you said May?

No I am not boyfriend Drew said Mysterious person.

Boyfriend Drew is not my boyfriend he never was at the first place said May.

Really you did you never went out with him said Mysterious Person?

Yeah I been waiting for one person and his name is Ash that the person I been waiting for 2 and half years and I miss him so much (as May went down to the ground and started to cry) I always wanted to tell him that I love him so much said May.

As Mysterious person and Lucario went to May to pick her up from the ground and the mysterious person started to tell May his secret.

May I have same feelings for you too I love you May with all my heart said Mysterious person.

Really you do love me and then who are you and why have you brought me all the way from Pallet to this forest area. Now can you take off your hat to see who are you if you love me a lot said May?

As Mysterious person took off his hat and show his face to May and May was in shock that she have saw her love return after a 2 and half years disappearance.

Ash is that you Ash said May (as more tears came out of her eyes).

Yeah May it's me I am back to be with you said Ash.

Oh Ash come here said May

As May gave Ash a passionate kiss that was for 3-5 minute kiss. After that Ash was starting to Blush a lot his face was cherry red and Ash told May his secret.

Oh May I love you too and I will never, never leave you as long as we live remember together forever said Ash.

Right Together forever said May.

Let's go home now May Lucario, Pidgeot return said Ash.

As Lucario and Pidgeot return to their Poke balls Ash put his hat back got May hand and went to Pallet as they were both in the front door May told Ash a question.

Ash are you ready to go back to your house said May.

Yeah I am ready to go back inside said Ash.

Ok here we go then said May.

As Ash and May open the door Brock, Max, Pikachu, Dawn, and Misty and Ash's Mom can't believe who they just at the door.

Ash is that you said Dawn?

Your back but how said Max?

We thought you were gone for good said Misty

Pika Pi (Ash your back) said Pikachu

Buddy your back we all miss you said Brock.

It great to be back Brock, everyone I miss all of you especially I miss May I miss May a lot said Ash (as he kiss May cheek).

Oh Ash stop it said May.

Ok May said Ash.

So Ash have you caught any new Pokemon said Misty?

Yeah have you said Dawn?

Yes I have come out Lucario and Pidgeot said Ash.

Yes Ash was it said Lucario?

I want you to meet my friends again. You remember Brock, Max, and Pikachu and these 2 are my friends this Misty and this is Dawn said Ash.

Hello Misty and Dawn nice to meet you said Lucario.

So Ash how come you have Sir Aaron Costume said Max?

Well I got this costume on the first time we went to Cameron Palace I had inside my backpack the whole time even when we left I still had it inside my backpack but I didn't want to wear until it was the right time said Ash.

Really wow that cool Ash said Dawn.

Thanks Dawn well I am going upstairs to my room with May we have some unfinished business to do said Ash.

Oh (blush) Ash said May.

As Ash went upstairs with May to have some unfinished business and let just said the rest is history. So that the story I hope you like please put REVIEWS please thanks.


End file.
